Shady
This is a collaboration between Lao123, MonkeySlippers, and Hangrace60. MonkeySlippers will often appear as a Wikia contributor because she is too lazy to sign in. :) MonkeySlippers- Jenna POVs Lao123- Nicole POVs Hangrace60- Alyssa POVs Chapter One Jenna POV Rumble, rumble. The bus rolls on. And I am about to die . Of boredom. I glance at my best friend, Alyssa Jennings. Her iPod is glued to her ear, and She is sleeping. I am not gonna steal her iPod again, because last time I tried, she nearly killed me with a bunch of her skeleton warriors. (Alyssa is the daughter of Hades.) We were sent here to this deathplace to search for Percy. Rachel had a good hunch about this place... the Petrified Forest. Sounds like a playground Alyssa would play in. I glanced at the seat next to me. My other friend, Nicole Bloor was sitting there, reading a book intently. Gods, I was bored. I reached into my backpack and pulled out the iPhone I stole from my mom. This was for dire occasions, and this was a dire occasion, I was bored. I put the headphones in my ears and started listening to I Love Rock 'n Roll. " All right, I have booklets for you children to fill." Mrs.Anderson said. Oh gee. Nicole stopped reading her book, and Alyssa woke up, I groaned. Another hour in this hot,stuffy bus was going to make me more irritable than a cat who is hungry. When I saw the booklets, I groaned even more. "I really don't think Ms. Anderson is human." Nicole joked . "She might not be."Alyssa answered. Nicole stopped grinning. We all know it might be true. Ms. Anderson might not be human...But we shouldn't even think about it. It's too dangerous. Ms.Anderson is smiling sweetly at us. "Jenna,Nicole, Alyssa, do we have a problem?" "No, Ms.Anderson." We chorused. "Good." "Ugh, guys, I am hating Rachel now for putting us here." I say. Nicole nods. "I'd rather be at camp." Nicole whispered. "I'd rather eat pomegranates from Persephone's garden." Commented Alyssa. We all look at her. "What? The Underworld is cooler than up here..... but my cabin at camp is pretty cool also. There's this thing-" Alyssa covered her mouth. "All right, children! Just 15 minutes until we reach the Petrified Forest! I will pass out pens for everyone." 15 minutes later, we hop out of the bus. I have an instinct to run straight to the water ( 1.250 miles away) but I hold back. Rachel wouldn't send us here unless it was important. Alyssa stretched out her arms and took deep breaths,as if she were never going to breathe again. She stuffed her iPod back into her pocket. My mom's iPhone was safely in my backpack. Everything was in there. Food,water, nectar,ambrosia, drachma, mortal money,extra clothes, blankets, pillows,coats- everything . Nicole stuffed her book into her bag. Now that we have gotten enough air, we have come to see the real Petrified Forest. It is different shades of green, dull,bright, and trunks so hard the bark is beginning to peel off. Ms.Anderson looks pleased, as if this forest makes her so happy. "Okay, I think now ''would be good, though." It took Alyssa about about 5 seconds to realize what was going on, and her sword suddenly appeared in her hand. I followed her movements just in time, because just then,the woods exploded. Chapter Two Nicole POV I tagged along beside Jenna and Alyssa. Then I heard a scream. Jenna's shaking her arm. There's spit on it. Then I realized where we were. "OH MY GODS, WHERE ARE WE?" I demanded, grabbing Jenna's icky arm. Alyssa gave me a warning look, and I knew from that, this was no joke. My mind swarmed. Where was I? Did I forget who I was? Wait, a second. What's my name? Okay. That's scary. I forgot my name. "Nicole!" I shouted. "I am Nicole Bloor!" "Nikki, do you realize the danger we're in?" Jenna grabbed my arm. I noticed she had unsheathed Waterfall- her sword. We don't use our swords unless it's important. I mean serious ''important. It seems like a joke after that. I just noticed Alyssa had her sword, too. "No," I admitted, sheepishly. " He went there!" Alyssa pointed the tip of her blade to one of the deeper sections of the woods. I also noticed the wood was petrified. But this was no time for day-dreaming. Stop gawking, Nikki, I pinched myself hard. Then I drew Midnight, my sword. It was black like Alyssa's. Jenna's shared a rainbow for shades of blue. We charged toward whatever it was. The sky crackled. Our luck. It began to rain. Jenna looked determined. Alyssa sighed, and her shoulders sagged. "We've lost him," she finally said. "No," Jenna said fiercely. "He's there." And to prove her point, the tree a few feet away from me turned to ice. "Well, that doesn't look good." I muttered. "Okay, Plan B," Alyssa said. "We didn't even make Plan B, much less A!" I shrieked. "Well, you're the daughter of the goddess of wisdom!" Alyssa argued. We stopped, because just then, from behind the tree, stepped a blue giant that didn't look too happy. Chapter Three Jenna POV Ms.Anderson smiled sweetly, and she began to change. "Oh gods." Alyssa muttered. "Empousai." Nicole breathed. They seem to have got over fighting with each other, and were in some sort of trance to Ms.Anderson's change. "Snap out of it, guys! There's more than one giant- there's three." I yelled at them. "Oh no." Nicole said. Ms. Anderson laughed. "Give it up, silly demigods! More of us are coming soon, and we will overpower you!" "Not if I've got somthing to do with it!" Alyssa shrieked. She slammed her sword on the ground, and 5 skeleton warriors stood there. Ms. Anderson grinned. "More pieces to this game! Exellent. Who will win?" "We will." "Daughter of Athena. I would've thought you would know more." Nicole growled at her. "We come as a simple message- join Gaea or die!" I responded by blasting her in the face with ice cold salty water. Then I jabbed her with Waterfall. She dissapeared in a wail and a bunch of gold dust. Ty, one of the mortal kids, said, "Woah!" "Get on the bus NOW!!!!" Alyssa screeched. The mortal kids all jammed into the bus. "It's showtime." Nicole muttered. Chapter Four Nicole POV And how would three young half-bloods battle 3 smelly blue giants, whatever else monsters they send, and protect the rest of the kids. It was impossible. "Wait, aren't you dead?" I asked Ms. Anderson. The she-demon smiled wickedly. "There are ways," she said. "We'll keep it ah- to ourselves." Then she turned to the blue giants. "Giants- deal with them!" She pointed a red fingernail at Alyssa and Jenna. "How kind of you," I said sarcastically. "So let's start our talk." I wasn't really worried about Jenna and Alyssa. The giants didn't stand a chance against them. They were very powerful. "Bring it on, fang-face!" I yelled, throwing an arrow. It wasn't a random aim. I aimed it specially- at the empousa's arm. When it hit her, she schreeched. "You'll pay for this, mortal!" she yelled. She bared her fangs. Every arrow I threw, every slash with Midnight, she dodged. She hit me- in the side. It stung. I fell, clutching my side. The pain was too much. I felt like a hot red poker had pressed into my side. "And now," Ms. Anderson said. "The last straw!" She went in to bite me, sink her fangs into my skin. Perfect timing. I swung Midnight. She screamed. Another scream chimed in, it was Jenna's. I turned. Jenna's arm was a block of ice, so was Waterfall. Ms. Anderson hissed. She wasn't letting on too easily. For an empousa- she was strong. "I'm senior empousa!" she growled. "As for you, half-blood, you won't live soon enough to find out!" She turned to dust, swept by the wind. I had a feeling she wasn't dead. Giant #2 was having a great time with Jenna. Giant #1 and #3 were down. Alyssa's Stygian iron sword had hit them. Jenna shook her arm, and the block of ice slid off. She grinned. Then she turned serious again. She began to attack Giant #2. Oh yeah, where was Alyssa? I'll tell you. She went inside the bus. Trying to explain stuff. There wasn't any point though- the Mist had covered as much as it could. Jenna said something like, "Curse you! That was my last knife!" then the giant mumbled something like, "Uh-oh." There was a clang of swords meeting. Sweat poured down Jenna's face. I stepped forward, about to help. "No," Jenna sounded angry. "Back off, Nicole. This is my killing." I didn't blame her. "Okay," I said. I backed down. In one second, there was a blur of blue, a quick beeping noise, and there was no more giant. "OK, Jenna." I said. "Let's see who the poor mortal that Ms. Anderson subsituted." Chapter Five Alyssa POV So I killed a hyperborean, right? They're easy to kill, because #1, They're big. #2, They're bumbling. #3, They're stupid and blue and I hate blue so don't even think about buying me blue stuff 'cause I'll stuff loads of godly geek stuff that'll burn you right on the spot and I'll laugh at you when I see you with Hades. End of story. :) Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Hyperboreans. They're fat, too. Reminds me a lot like Cookie Monster. Stupid, blue, NOT cute, thank you very much Jenna, I hope you die, (Just KIDDING, CHILL!!!!) and has a weird accent. So now I spot a drachanae out of the woods and I'm angry. More monsters? I summon the skeleton warriors to them. I summon 7 more. Gods, I think I can only summon 7 more. Maybe 9. More than 9, though, I know I'll pass out. I will not. So the drachanae slithered out of the woods. She spotted me. "Half-blood." she said. "Hello. So, how should I kill you? Fast, slowly,or medium? Hm?" The drachanae laughed. "That iss not your concern, iss it?" I stabbed her in the gut, and she burst into gold dust. Jenna was drowning every monster that got near her. Nicole was dealing with a hellhound. My skeleton warriors were just hacking through all the monsters. I summon 5 more to help them. Hmmm. 17 skeleton warriors+ 3 demigods against so many monsters only the gods would know the amount. I ran to Jenna. "Get help!" I yelled at her. I could sense a monster behind me, so I stabbed it. "Ok, Alyssa."she replied. After a couple of minutes, six pegasi came swooping down, three with campers on them. One pegasus came imeadiately to Jenna. The other two came to me and Nicole. Clarisse, Meg, and Annabeth came running to us. "Did you find Percy?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head. Annabeth stomped her feet in frustration. A hellhound appeared behind her, and with no hesitation she jabbed at it's side. It howled and ran away. Annabeth ran after it. "Huh. So I heard correctly. There is a war going on .YAHHHH!!!!!" Clarisse yelled, following Annabeth. I sent 10 of the skeleton warriors to defend the school bus. I was off guard, so a laistrogonian giant slashed me on the arm. I took my sword out and growled at it. It laughed. "Tiny girl want spar, huh? Ok. MORRRRRREEEEEEE MEAT!!!!!" I charged. Chapter 6 Nicole POV Don't think me stupid. Just standing there after Annabeth, Clarisse and Meg appeared. But that's not what I did at all. I secretly crept deeper into the woods. I guess I could find out where the monsters were coming from. Midnight was unsheathed. I didn't need it now. Now wasn't the time for fighting. I need to use my head to desipher what the thing was- oh, yeah. I forgot to say what I saw. It was a drain in the ground. Sucking up all the dirt particles around it. But- the puzzlement was- monsters flooded out of it. I sank deeper into the shadows, behind the trees. I moved from tree to tree, trying to get closer (I was not insane) to the portal thing. I wanted to test something. I reached into my pockets- a lolipop wrapper and a piece of paper towel with jagged sides. I touched my belt- I tend to tie stuff to it. A packet of something. Silica. I had no idea how that got in here. Oh. I guess I know. From a clothing packet, probably. Hey, don't blame me. My uncle's a tailor! I took it out. Petrified rocks. I know it's illegal, but- I took one in my hands. I needed water! I looked around frantically. My water bottle was in the bus. No time to go back. Besides, I didn't want to face impossible-to-kill skeleton warriors. A puddle of water from the rain. I unwrapped the lolipop wrapper. It was a bit large, which was a good thing. I scooped some water into the wrapper, that I had shaped as a cup. I ripped open the packet of silica, and poured it into the water. The water turned milky white. Then, I ripped a fourth of the piece of paper towel. I dipped it into the mixture. Then, I took it out, Holding it with two nails. From the bottom, it began to wear away. Gee, I ddn't know silica was such a deadly substance. Probably some minerals, too, from the water. Okay, no time for talking about silica. I crept closer to the portal, which stopped flooding with monsters. I poured the mixture into the portal. The feverish tearing activity stopped. It was a normal hole now. I grabbed a rock that kept weighing me down. Then, I dropped it onto the hole. After that, I wiped my dirty hands on my jeans. I raced back to join my friends. Who were outnumbered. Alyssa's eyes widened when she saw me. "Nicole!" she yelled. "What were you doing? Get over here!" Okay, now it was time to fight. I unsheathed Midnight, and slashed my way to my friends, who were stattered. I could see Meg, creating some pretty horrifying illusions. "Where were you?" Jenna demanded. "I stopped the enemy from coming," I said. "I'll explain later. Now- it's time for the fighting." "Time?" Alyssa asked. "So while you were away, you weren't fighting?" "I was- in a way!" I argued. "I'll tell you guys later." And the enemy advanced. I had sealed the portal- the monsters were slowly dying in population. "You did it, Nikki!" Jenna said. Alyssa looked white. "No!" I yelled, jabbing at a hellhound. "Don't summon anymore!" After we had killed all of them- some had escaped- Annabeth demanded of us, "What trouble have you guys gotton yourself into?" Alyssa pointed to the blue and white bus. "Uh-" "No," Annabeth interrupted. "There's a teacher in there, anyway. Besides- they didn't see anything." She mounted on her pegasus. "Hop on," she said. "We're off to camp." She raised an eyebrow at me. "So tell us how you took care of the portal." Chapter 7 Jenna POV Nicole's story seemed pretty wacky. As we flew across the sky, Annabeth asked if we'd found Percy. "Nope," we said in unision. Annabeth looked distressed. "I sent search teams. Some satyrs, and of course Grover. The Hunter of Artemis, Tyson, Nico, some campers and even Mrs. O'Leary! Oh gods, I really miss him. I hope my hair doesn't turn gray with worry and stress." "Let's hope." Nicole muttered. "What?" Annabeth shot Nicole a nasty look. She turned to me with pleading eyes. "Take either Nicole or Alyssa with you." I bit my lip. "Alyssa." "Go, then." Annabeth said, pointing to the north. "Find Tyson- you guys have a link. Being the children of Poseidon, you can talk to eachother. Think of him, send a message. Tell him what's going on." "Okay." I gave Alyssa a look, to indicate that we were off. "Nicole," Annabeth said. "I need to ask you a favor. But, first, we need to get to camp." Nicole didn't say anything. She looked across, off to the sky. She seemed pretty nervous. "Well," I said to Alyssa. "Let's go. It's all about you and me." Alyssa POV How did I get myself into so much trouble? I wanted to attack something right now. I felt distraught with craze. But I follow Jenna's pegasus over the clouds. I wanted to touch a cloud all my life- so, hey, I did. To my dissapointment, it was only air. Jenna's pegasus was speeding now- I stared at its behind as it sped farther. "Jenna!" I screamed. She didn't slow down. "JENNA!" Okay, it gets to a point, where it just doesn't fit as a puzzle. I haven't met anyone who could deal with this kinda stuff. Jenna turned around. "What?" she called. "Slow down," it comes out a bit low, because I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at the ground below us. All of a sudden, I felt sick. I fought the feeling. Jenna's pegasus flew toward me. "I think I've found Tyson," she said. "Oh really?" I asked. "He's down in.. Connecticut." Chapter 8 Nicole POV Once we were in Camp Half-Blood, past the borders, Annabeth led me into the Poseidon cabin. "Hey, what the-" I began. Why were we in the Poseidon cabin, anyway? Annabeth led me to the back of the cabin. There was a box. It was gold, and blue with decorations on it. She flipped the lid open. There was ice in it. I stared. "Take a piece in each hand," Annabeth instructed. "Shady," I muttered, but I didn't oblige. Once they were in my hand, my arm began to change color. White. My fingers felt numb. "Don't drop them," Annabeth said. "Think of them as daggers. You can feel the person who owned them. You know them. You-" I dropped the ice. I screamed in pain and buckled. The pain was too much. I couldn't handle it. Alyssa POV When me and Jenna landed, I felt like stabbing her. Why? Well,, techincally, I'm the daughter of Hades, so I'm pretty sure it's natural. But the main reason was beacause Jenna went 9,000 MPH. Well, pegasi don't like me. Jenna told me that they told her to tell me that I smell like death. Thanks for the cheeriness. :( "Hello? Death to Alyssa? You on Earth or down in the Underworld?" Jenna was waving her arms in front of me like a flustered duck who couldn't find her hat. "HELLOOOO? I SAID-" "SHUT UP!" I shrieked. If she took a test called, "How High Can You Annoy People?", then I swear, she'd get an A+. "No, no, I don't think I said shut up, I said he- OHHH.... I get what you mean. You're telling me... To be quiet!" I pinched her on the side, and Jenna squealed. "Alright! Alright! Geez, Louise!" I rolled my eyes. "Well, we have to go to Tyson-" I stopped. I could hear "Peanut butter!" roars, and something like a metal fork scraping a glass plate. I cringed at the sound. "Oh my GODS! What is THAT?!" I yelled. Jenna looked completely unaffected by the sounds made from the Peanut Butter group. She just rolled her eyes. "Huh. Well, it's OBVIOUSLY Tyson and his group. What else can make such a horrible sound like that?" Jenna smirked and flounced away like a bratty five-year-old. Well, you can, I thought. I sighed and just followed Jenna to this man-hole that had a big brown eye on it. Chapter Nine Jenna POV The man-hole had a big brown eye on it. Duh, cyclops! It was really dirty around here, and Alyssa started complaining. "Oh my gods, it's soooooooooooooooooo dirty here! Oh my gods, oh my gods. Tyson should clean up better." "That's mean. Besides, they are making swords for us." "I've got one already." Oh gods. Alyssa tried to open the man-hole,but it wouldn't open. "Damn it!" she cursed. "Let me try." I touched the center of the eye, and the cover leaped apart. "Hmm. Well,I probably helped open it-" "Shut up." "I feel like killing you now." "So? A bunch of cyclops are going to kill you next!" "What if they don't?" "What if they do?" "But what if they don't?" "Shut up and follow me." "What if I don't want to?" "Fine. Stay here. Get eaten by monsters. Guard your pegasus. Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Just kidding! Gods, you're dense. Can't even make a simple joke with out being criticized." Alyssa and I walked into a teddy bear/roach filled tunnel. We didn't say a word..... Until the teddy bears started to come to life. Chapter 10 Nicole POV "Jenna! Alyssa!" I called. I began walking through the tunnel. Wierd. There were roaches swarming around. Teddyy bears with devilish grins. Okay. Freaky. "Jenna?" I called again. This seemed freaky. The teddy bears were closing in. I drew Midnight. No way I want my death to end at a fight with devil teddy bears. "Alyssa!" I shrieked as a teddy bear ripped across the wall and flung itself at me. I ran. Oh yes, I ran. It was so scary. The teddy bears began jumping at me- it was soo odd. "HELP!" I tore across the tunnels. I came across a horrible sight- it was Jenna and Alyssa. Tied up. There were teddy bears all over them, and rope. Their mouths were gagged, and roaches swarmed the ground. They began crawling up my leg. "Eee!" I squealed. Jenna lifted her head, and her eyes widened. I began jumping around, trying to avoid roaches. No suck luck. They were everywhere. No more items in my pocket. No deadly substance. I was helpless. Here, with roaches at me, killer teddy bears, and two of my friends, helpless, tied up right under my nose. I swung midnight at a wall of teddy bears and roaches. They exploded, yes, exploded, and landed at my feet. I squealed and jumped away. Teddy bears without legs grabbed my foot. I began to scream, so loud it could reach high heaven. This time, I swung midnight at Jenna. Her bonds broke, teddy bears and roaches on her exploded. She jumped down, and murmered, "Thanks," but then said, "Nicole, this are killer teddy bears!" Now Alyssa was awake. I swung at here, the roaches and teddy bears exploded. In our faces. "Eew," Alyssa flung a dead roach off her. She got her sword out, and Jenna got Waterfall. Time to defeat an army of killer roaches and devil teddy bears. Category:Lao123 Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Collaboration Category:Self-Insertion Category:Humor